


As You Wish

by Axelrocks



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending the night with Daryl in an abandoned house, Carol is surprised to find her favorite movie among the shelves. Established Caryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Carol crept down the stairs in nothing but Daryl's shirt and a pair of panties. In her hand, she clutched a knife and silently scanned the area around her. She knew there was no reason for her to be on alert, since she and Daryl had cleared the surrounding area from walkers the evening before. The knife was just a precaution in case anything decided to surprise her.

With silent feet, she walked on the hardware floor until she found herself in what had used to be the living room. The room contained a large section couch and a large TV surrounded by shelves of movies and box sets of different TV shows.

Nostalgia of the old days hit her then. Days sitting in front of the TV, Sophia curled up in her lap, watching their favorite movies flashed in her mind. Thought of Sophia no longer brought tears to her eyes, her daughter was in a better place now, but it still caused her heart to ache.

Nearing one of the many shelves of DVD's, she blew at the dust covering them and ran a hand over the cases so she could see the titles more clearly. Many of them she vaguely remembered from her old life, even though Ed had forbidden her and Sophia to go to the movies, she had still been able to sneak some home from the library.

One movie caught her eye and she grabbed it. Running a hand lovingly over the cover, she smiled as she read the title.

"Whatcha got there?"

His voice caused her to jump and drop the knife, which she still had in her hand, to the floor. She turned around and found Daryl in nothing but a pair of jeans, which weren't even zipped up. His hair was mused and she knew he had just woken up.

"A movie." She turned her back to him and flipped the case over, so she could read the description on the back.

"Hmm," he hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed wakin' up to you this mornin'."

She pressed her back to his chest. "Couldn't sleep and I wanted to explore this place a little more. All I've ever gotten to take a look at was the bedroom."

This wasn't their first time in this particular house. Actually, it was their third. Daryl had found it while hunting one morning and had practically dragged her to it the next night. It had been six months since Daryl had sloppily kissed her one evening and three months since they had first slept together. Since then, it seemed he couldn't have enough of her.

She didn't mind  _at all._

It was hard getting privacy at the prison, especially now since they had more people living there. It had been a dream come true when he had found this place. The morning he had found it, he had cleared it of walkers and declared it his.

They dubbed it as their get away place.

Glenn had begged Daryl to tell him where it was so he could take Maggie, but the hunter kept his mouth shut. It was  _their_  place and no one else's. Glenn and Maggie could have one of the watch towers.

Daryl placed his chin on her shoulder, the scruff on his face tickled her skin. " _The Princess Bride_? What kind of movie is that? A chick flick, I bet."

"It's my favorite." She smiled. "I really wish I could watch it with you. I think you'd like it. It's quite funny at some parts."

He snorted. "Do you really think I would watch a movie like that? Don't care if it's funny, it's still a chick flick."

Carol laughed and placed the movie back where she found it.

"Why don't you take it with us?" His hands skimmed her sides and rested on her shoulders.

"Why?" She turned to him.

He shrugged. "Maybe one day Glenn will find one them portable players on a run and then you'd be able to watch it."

"That'd be wonderful." She once again grabbed the movie and held it close to her chest.

"Now, we have a couple hours until Rick is expecting us back. Why don't we spend it in bed?" He kissed her, while wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah." He smirked. "I can't get enough of you."

Her cheeks flamed. Never had she felt so desired. God, she loved this man so much. The world had gone to hell, yet she had never been happier. The only thing that would make her life better would be if her baby girl was still alive.

Daryl began to lead her back to the stairs by her hand, but she stopped him with a mischievous grin.

"Wait," she said. "I want you to carry me up the stairs." She expected him to huff and tell her she could walk her ass up the stairs herself. Instead of doing that, though, he smirked and easily lifted her up in his arms.

"As you wish."


End file.
